Pain Relief
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Bird feet were not made to do mundane walking. Luckily, Kyouka has a mate to help her with her problem. Sexy, powerful, lesbian demon KyoSei fluff. Enjoy.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, after a prompt on Tumblr, I decided to write something at four in the morning (not too far off right now, actually considering it's three). Therefore, I decided to post this here too. Enjoy the KyoSei amazingness. Hail the sexy, powerful lesbian demons (coughs IT'S CANON coughs).**_

* * *

Kyouka groaned as she strode through the castle. She had just returned to the cube after checking the situation with the sub-guilds beneath them. Most of the humans were going about their business as the majority of them were composed of Zeref cultists. Not many of them had been defeated, thankfully, considering it would be irritating to have to destroy an official guild for something as petty as defeating her reinforced soldiers.

However, as much as she enjoyed seeing how well her creations were getting along on the surface, it was still quite a bit of walking that needed to be done. For someone with paws like Jackal or human feet like Silver, it would be no problem. Keith tended to float the majority of the time and for this, Kyouka actually envied the necromancer. She was cursed (no pun intended) with clawed, bird-like feet, which were not sufficient for walking around. As anyone knowledgeable would know, birds didn't often walk, but rather hopped. If they were walkers, such as seagulls or ostritches, they certainly didn't walk for long.

Which led to her current dilemma. All the green-haired demoness wanted was to find somewhere soft to sit and give her feet a break. The uneven stones of Tartaros' headquarters on the Cube were digging into her feet and sending excruciating pain up her leg with each step. After walking along the surface for so long and then coming back to this, Kyouka was beginning to wonder if there was some kind of footwear, _any kind_ , that could help ease her strife.

Finally coming to her quarters, Kyouka smiled and fell face-first onto the bed, giving a soft sigh of relief as she sank into the soft mattress, her legs suspended over the edge of the bed. Now that she was no longer walking, the pain in her feet actually seemed to intensify, as if having nothing else to penetrate it helped to center the pain into certain places. The greenette wondered briefly if she could just sink into sleep like this.

"Kyouka-sama?" a voice called from the doorway. Kyouka turned her head at the familiar sound and smiled to see her mate walking closer, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, Seilah." she breathed, turning her face back into the blankets.

"You were out patrolling again, weren't you, Kyou?" Seilah sighed, using the nickname she only uttered when the pair of them were alone.

"I was." Kyouka groaned.

"I have told you that it is more beneficial to fly." the brunette murmured, slowly dragging her mate further onto the bed so that her legs were no longer suspended over the edge. Kyouka sighed with bliss as her claws touched the soft downy fabric. "It would put less pressure on feet not suited for walking.

"Flying takes too long." Kyouka replied. "It's hard to get a good enough understanding of how the guilds are functioning if I cannot see them very well."

Seilah cocked her head. "This is true. I'm certain they're stories are still boring, but even the slightest change in plot could be fatal to our plans."

Kyouka said nothing, simply enjoying the feeling of her feet no longer touching the ground. Seilah remained quiet for a few moments as well before shifting down to the end of the bed. Kyouka glanced back in confusion, but gasped when a gentle hand lifted one of her feet and began rubbing soothing circles into the scales. Blue eyes sank shut in utter bliss as Seilah continued the massage, using both of her hands to rub at both sides of the large bird-like claws.

"Seilah… Zeref, that feels wonderful…"

"I thought it would help." Seilah murmured, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I've been practicing, but this is the first time I have had the chance to try it out on a living being. Please tell me if-."

Kyouka suddenly flinched, her foot jerking slightly in the pale hand. Seilah nodded and lightened her touch. "If I hurt you."

"Actually, it feels quite nice." Kyouka hummed, the razors on her hands scratching at the pillows as she resisted the urge to coo with happiness. Seilah's touch was always something she welcomed, no matter where her lover was touching her. It was rarely anything but gentle, something Kyouka did not often feel due to lack of contact with others. After all, Seilah was the only one allowed to touch her.

The pair lapsed into comfortable silence, Kyouka taking even breaths and allowing the soothing ministrations of her mate to calm her aching body. Seilah was simply happy that she could be touching her darling, especially if it was to help relieve pain. The air was intimate but not heated, a peaceful lull descending over the pair happily.

When at last Seilah felt that she could do no more and had finished with both claws, she climbed up and laid beside Kyouka, turning on her side to gaze at the beautiful visage that was her mate. Drowsy blue eyes opened and looked to her happily. Kyouka reached up and removed her helmet, allowing her flowing green hair to splay freely along her back before she opened her arms. Seilah's heart lifted at the gesture and she snuggled into the embrace, feeling the familiar razors settle over her waist and back.

Kyouka allowed one of her hands to lazily trail up to scratch idly at Seilah's scalp, lulling them both into slumber. Shifting, she noted the lack of pain in her feet and smiled, gently nuzzling her love between her horns. Seilah sighed in contentment and placed a hand on Kyouka's chest, both of them falling into sleep, comfortable in each other's embrace.

* * *

 _ **And there you are. I don't usually do stuff like this (cough massage stuff that DOESN'T lead to sex), but I thought this pairing needed it. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Night!**_


End file.
